Too Hot
by NoTimeTeen
Summary: "Definition: A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, (s)he loses. The winner gets to do whatever (s)he wants to the loser." Poor excuse of a Jori lemon.


**This is another _jeu d'espirit_ of mine, written in over two days. It's sort of old. I basically just found a pic somewhere and imagined the plot. I went lazy on the lemon, so don't expect too much.**

* * *

 _ **Too Hot.**_

"So, what's this game called again?"

"Well, it's not a game," Tori says, seemingly flushed. "I mean, it's supposed to be a game, but I bet it's just something someone came up with and wrote in the pic I found on the net."

"We're going to play it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a game."

Tori finally nods while placing two glasses of clear water in the coffee table. Then she plops down next to me.

"It's called 'Too Hot'," she answers.

"What's it about?"

"We're supposed to kiss without stopping, and without touching each other. Whoever touches the other first loses."

"So," I tell her, "what will I win?"

Tori chuckles. "The winner gets to do whatever she wants with the other."

"Sounds like fun."

She straightens her back, smiling. "Let's do this."

I smirk. "At least let me cup a feel before doing it."

"Jade!"

"What? You know I like it. We've been alone all day and you have barely kissed me."

"If you're implying I've been teasing you to have an advantage in the game—"

"I wasn't implying anything." My eyes narrow suspiciously at her.

"Well," she hesitates. "I wasn't."

I begin adjusting my bra in my chest, making a very big deal of it. My smile widens when her eyes fall inevitably and her lower-lip is trapped between her teeth.

"You were saying something about teasing me?"

"I love you," she whispers dizzily. Her hands are soon cupping my breasts through my shirt and bra. Mine do the same. "Your back must be sore every day when you go to bed, huh?"

I laugh. "Is that seriously the sort of things that go through your head while touching my boobs?"

"Yes. I mean, no—" She looks up at me through fogged eyes. "It's a train of thought."

"Whatever." I draw my hands back to my sides and tell her "Okay, let's do it".

We end up kneeling in front of the TV set, hands behind our backs. Tori looks excited. I'm sort of irritated. I sometimes wish having sex with my girlfriend could be simpler—then I remember I'm dating this particular girl and I mentally laugh sadly at my own ingenuity.

"Ready?"

"Let's just have sex, Tori."

"Oh, come on," she whines, "It'll be fun!"

I kiss her while she's still unaware. But it takes me two minutes to understand that this isn't a game: it's a competition.

And Tori is extremely good at it. Her lips move slowly but firmly, and her tongue dances confidently inside my mouth. Our heads bend right and left in sync. I try to keep my eyes open, in a way to maintain the heat under control; it proves to be impossible. She starts moaning ten minutes into the action, and she leans into me, pushing me backward. And I begin to feel the weight of the defeat.

Her body's warm in front of mine, and it radiates energy; and it filters through my skin and gets into my veins and runs all the way to my heart so that it speeds up until I can hear it in my ears. And Tori begins to be too much. I want to touch her. I want her hands to cup me and caress me.

Somehow, during Tori's leaning into me, I fell to the floor. Only God knows how Tori managed to not touch me even once while lying me down—or how she did it without stopping the kissing. Her body is barely perceptible between my open legs. She's keeping her body above mine, lifting her weight with her arms.

I'm too hot. The tension's become too much. Tori's won already. This last few seconds are merely my pride not wanting to give up. We both know it: with Tori towering over me, there's just no possibility of me overcoming her.

"Fuck it!" I finally growl against her lips as my arms snake their way around her waist and I pull her to me.

"Aren't you eager?"

She grants me the pleasure of squeezing her backside for less than a minute, then she moves away.

"You said you'd win."

"Disappointed?" I know I am.

"I just wasn't ready." She smiles. "But I love improvising."

"Oh, come on." Now I do the whining. "Just let me eat you out."

"Watch you manners," she says authoritatively, "and go up to my room while you're at it."

I drink the water from one of the glasses before obeying.

When we're in her room it's obvious she's trying not to have physical contact. Damn tease. With a finger to my chest she pushes me so I'm sitting down on her bed. Then she undresses me slowly—and I do mean slowly. Her fingers are light on the hem of my shirt and on the clasp of my bra. With a curt nod she signals me to take the rest of my clothes off. She remains close as I stand up to pull my pants down.

"Lie down," she commands.

"What you gonna do, 'mistress'?" I ask, sardonically.

She smirks. "I'm no 'mistress'. But we're gonna have sex. And you're going to beg me to let you come." I'm trembling with anticipation when she finishes. "Now," she adds, "stay still, or I'll kick you out of my house." She's having too much fun.

She rubs her hands together, gazing hungrily at me, and crawls over my body; she's still not touching me. The kisses resume and I push my head away from the mattress. I want to fuck her, but for once I consider playing along to her game. After all, she always lets me play. Again she's showing me how much skill she has to turn a soft kiss into a passionate exchange of non-spoken feelings.

"Fuck, Tori, I love you."

She stares into my eyes. "I know."

Then she starts kissing my neck; and soon she's playing with my breasts, biting my nipples and squeezing the mountains together. She continues her journey and kisses my stomach several times, her tongue sneaks into my navel, and her fingertips run all over my skin. I try to push her head farther down my body. "Don't," she says taking hold of my wrists.

I'm dripping wet already…

And Tori doesn't give a fuck.

"I bet you want me to go down on you, huh?" she asks, crawling back up to look at my face. "I bet my mattress is all wet beneath you." Her lips run up and down my face while she speaks; her tongue pokes out at my cheek and lips. One of her hands run on my thighs and torso. "I bet you'd like to have my face buried in your crotch right now."

I'm a squirming mess, my legs touching hers as I try to create friction in order to release some of the built-up tension, my chest rising and falling with my agitated breath, my heart racing in my ears.

"I bet you want to undress me, just to be able to touch my naked skin." Her breath tickles my face. "Is that it, Jade? You want to undress me? Huh? You'd be orgasming before you even took my pants off. Look at you," she smirks, " you're already squirming." Her hypnotizing speech continues as she goes back to playing with my boobs.

I'm growling, and I'm starting to get angry, but it's extremely hard for me to concentrate on being angry when my body's being licked and treated so erotically.

"Tori!" I moan after a while. "Ple-please. Would you just— Oh, fuck!" She finally does it. Tori was not born to foreplay. That much I've been able to learn. She gets desperate, and horny as hell. As a matter of fact, I know she's wetter than me by now. "Oh, fuck!"

The next ten minutes pass as I dance on Tori's bed, filled with pleasure. She's become so fucking good at this… With her between my thighs normally I could have orgasmed something like three times with no problem. Her technique has improved, though, and so she takes her time in order to sum up all three orgasms and a bit more to create in me a pleasure-induced coma.

And I swear I blacked out.

When I came down from my high, I had Tori's face buried in my neck. She was hugging my side, her left leg pulled over my hips.

"You want to dry-hump me or something?" I ask her. It surprises me how weak my voice sounds.

"Shut up," she says to my collarbone. "I'm cuddling."

"Don't you want me to…?"

"Nah, I'm fine… for now."

"So…?"

"Let's take a nap," she whispers.

"I love you, Tor. You have no idea how much I love you right now."

And with my head resting on hers I fall into a marvelous sleep.

* * *

 **Please review, people.**


End file.
